Forgotten Memories
by laurenmeganmccarthyyy
Summary: Jughead returns to riverdale... everything changes for betty
1. Plot

Memories

Plot

Jughead Jones is new to Riverdale High. He moved to Riverdale from Toledo with his dad,a returning serpent. Jughead used to live in Riverdale but got in a motorbike accident. He suffered from amnesia so his father thought it was best to leave and move to Toledo as jughead couldn't remember anything about the town with pep.

Betty Cooper. Once a happy peppy cheerleader, now a depressed lonely writer. She loved jughead and he loved her. She blames herself for what happened to jughead. Everyone tries to convince her otherwise but it never works. What happened to jughead that night will haunt Betty till the day she dies.

Now jughead's back in town. Betty doesn't know. Everything has changed.


	2. Chapter one - another day

Chapter one - another day

Jughead stared out the window of his dads truck noticing every tree, rock , cloud that he's passed. He was waiting for a sign. A sign telling him that he was where he was meant to be. That he was home.

Betty spent her day like any other day, woke up, went to school, spent time with her friends, wrote an article for the blue and gold then went home. When she got home she received a very interesting text from Veronica.

(Text message convo )

V: Hey B, I heard about a party and we have to go

B: I'm not sure V, I'm not really in the party mood...

V: Oh cmon B, please it'll be fun ~

V: You could meet a cute boy~

V: I heard Archie has a thing for you and is planning to ask you out

B: Woah no way am I going out with Archie you like him and I'm not betraying our friendship like that

V: Are you sure? I honestly wouldn't mind

B: I'm sure

V: so, about the party

B: Fine I'll go but only so you'll stop bugging me

V: at least I'm getting you out of your room!

B: Whatever so when and where is this party anyway?

V:Archie's house at 10

B: 10? What do I tell my mum?? Ugh y'know what I'll just climb out my window it's only next door anyway

V: thatta girl I'll seen you then bye B.

B: bye V

Betty dropped her phone onto her bed and sighed. Since the accident she hadn't gone to any party's, gatherings even study groups. She completely cut herself from the world only talking to those she could completely trust. Betty walked over to her vanity sat down and started planning her outfit for the party. She picked out a pink button shirt with a light blue pencil skirt she decided to take her hair down and add some light makeup. Sighing she decided to start writing an article for the blue and gold wasting her time before putting on her outfit and heading to Archie's.

A few hours later Betty's clock read 21:25, she grabbed her outfit put it on and took her hair down before putting her dressing gown over the top. "Going to bed a bit early today are we Betty?" Betty turned to see her mother, Alice Cooper standing in the door way. "Uh yeah mum just thought I should get some sleep if I wanted to get a head start with all the homework I had" Alice smiled at her daughter. It was easy for Betty to lie to her mother as she was portrayed the 'perfect girl next door '.

"I'm so proud of you Betty, I understand these last couple of years have been hard but I'm happy to see you still living your life to the best"Betty smiled a little. Around her mother Betty put on the perfect act but really she was crumbling inside. "Thanks mum" Alice smiled and left closing her door on the way out. After waiting a few minutes to ensure her mother wouldn't come back into her room Betty took off her dressing gown quickly applied her makeup and opened her window. After texting Veronica she had gone outside and sneakily put a ladder up to her room, she always kept a ladder near the side of her house as jughead would frequently climb up to her window. Betty looked back at her door one more time before climbing out her window, down the ladder and towards Archie's.


	3. Chaptertwo

Chapter two- the party of a lifetime

Betty creeped over to Archie's house joining the crowd of people walking up to Archie's front door. She walked through the front door smiling and greeting people as she walked through the house. She found Archie and Veronica in the kitchen talking to reggie and Josie. "Hey guys" Betty walked up to them Veronica smiled when she saw her bestie. "B! You made it ! How on earth did you escape your mother?" Betty smirked. "Oh y'know just locked my door and climbed out my window" Veronica gasped and laughed " wow Betty cooper being a daredevil? Who would've thought? " Veronica, Betty and Archie has been best friends since they where kids, nothing could ever tear them apart. In their first year High school that's when the gang met jughead. He had transferred to Riverdale high from south side high when his dad got a new job on the north sided. Jughead easily fit in with the friend group. Betty and jughead became very close they both shared a passion for writing so hey started a school newspaper.

Then in their sophomore year something happened something Betty hasn't forgiven her self for even now she is a seniors and everyone else has moved on. She hasn't. "Betts here drink up!" Archie passed Betty a red plastic cup with some sort of alcohol in it. Betty chugged her drink and looked at the shocked expressions Veronica and Archie wore. " Hey I can live a little. Reggie! Get me a refill" Reggie whooped and refilled Betty's cup.

A few hours later Betty had one too many drinks and started to get a little crazy. She walked into Archie's living room jumped onto his coffee table and started to dance. Reggie yelled encouraging her " Damn Cooper! Who knew all it took was a few drinks for you to let loose!" Betty smirked at him and started to undo a few buttons on her shirt, untucking it from her skirt and putting her hands in her hair. The partyers kept cheering Betty on nobody stopping her. Archie's front door opened and a mysterious figure walked in. Archie and Veronica made there way into the living room. Betty looked at the figure her eyes widened and she stopped. She whispered to herself "Jug" and fainted. Jughead caught her and layed her on the couch. Everyone departed, Veronica rushed to Betty's side and Archie went to get her water. Archie's party just became one to remember.


	4. Chapter3

Chapter three - the return of a lover

After Betty had fainted everyone left, Archie, Veronica and of course jughead remained to comfort Betty. A few minutes after everyone left Betty woke up and groaned. " What happened?" She said slowly taking a moment to open her eyes look around. Archie handed her some water which Betty eagerly drank. "Betts are you ok?" Betty turned to the voice that spoke.She remembered.Jughead had walked in unannounced startling Betty causing her to faint. "Jug? What are you doing back in Riverdale?" She cautiously asked slowly prepping herself up against the couch. "I um started to have these dreams about this town and so I told my dad about them, he told me we would be moving to this place so here i am." Betty stared at him " Y- you started to r-remember?" He nodded. Betty bit her lip tears lingering in her eyes. After the accident and Jughead had woken up he didn't anything apart from peoples names and sometimes what his relationship to them was.

Jughead remembered Betty, Archie and Veronica but only as friends. He completely forgot about his relationship with Betty causing her to feel more pain and guilt. But she knew it wasn't his fault. It was hers. No matter what Betty would never forgive herself for what she did or what she thought she did.

"Betty? what's wrong I thought you'd be happy to see me" Jughead questioned her confused about why she looked like she was crying. Betty raised her head tears streaming down her face and anger in her eyes. "Why would you think that?! Every time I see you I go back to seeing you lying their not breathing covered in blood! Yes I am happy you're alive. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself..." Archie and Veronica looked at each other then back at Betty. "Why are you mad at yourself? Look I don't remember much about the accident but I know it wasn't your fault. I can feel it." Jughead placed his hand on Betty's face but she pushed him away. "Just leave me alone...I gotta go. Great party Arch." And just like that she left slamming Archie's door on her way out. Jughead turned to face Veronica and Archie. "Will someone please tell me why my best friend is so upset?". Archie sighed. "Sorry bro but I think this is something you're gonna have to try and remember." Veronica nodded. "Yeah, just be careful with Betty she's been through a lot since you've been away. She will push you away she did with us just let her know you are never ever leaving again ok?" Jughead sighed and nodded agreeing to what Veronica had asked. "I should get going see ya on Monday..."


	5. Chapter4

Chapter four - Just Go

Betty spent the rest of the weekend in her room, only leaving for necessities. She had turned her phone off and kept it on her desk avoiding any text, call or post about or from Jughead. Archie and Veronica had tried to stop by a couple times but Betty turned them away. She kept her curtains and window closed completely cutting herself of from any human contact. Then monday morning rolled around. Betty begged her mother to let her stay off but typical Alice Cooper refused, rushing her off to get ready.Betty walked into the doors of Riverdale High with her head down and bags around her eyes. She walked up to her locker, opened it and started to sort her things out. "B! Where have you been? Why have you been avoiding us?" She jumped at the sound of Veronica questioning her. She slowly looked up to meet Veronica's worrying gaze. "Sorry V, after the whole scenario with Jug the other night I just needed to think..." Betty explained, but Veronica's gaze didn't ease. "Please tell me you weren't thinking about what happened that day, Betty seriously that was NOT your fault. C'mon lets go somewhere a bit more private to talk" Betty nodded, picked up her bag and headed towards the Blue Gold room with Veronica.As the two walked into the Blue Gold, Betty finally broke. She had been holding back her tears all weekend trying to avoid an awkward conversation with her mother. Veronica made sure the door was shut fully before walking over to Betty and hugging her. "Betty, I know that night was difficult for you, it was hard for all of us, but you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened." Veronica tried reassuring Betty but it was no use. "I can't help in Veronica. It was hard enough not being able to talk to him whilst he was gone, but now that he's back I can barely look at him without crying! The only things he remembers about this place are our names and that we were friends! He doesn't remember anything about our relationship and it's killing me that I can't just run up to him and kiss him whenever I feel like it!" As Betty kept talking somebody walked through the door. "Hey sorry am I interrupting anything?" Betty turned to the voice, finding Jughead standing in its place. She quickly looked away and wiped her eyes. "Uh no, it's fine. What's up?" Jughead walked over to the girls taking his bag and putting it on the table Betty was leaning on. "I uh wanted to make sure you were ok after yknow fainted..." Betty smiled sadly. "I'm fine." Jughead raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Veronica. Veronica looked at Betty waiting for her to tell the truth. "Ok fine...i'm not okay. Jug I am so happy you're back here in Riverdale with all of us, it's like everything's gone back to normal. Except it hasn't. Yes you remember our names and that we're all friends...but the truth is that we...we were dating and I didn't want to tell you because that felt like I was forcing you to remember something we had." She started crying again, her voice breaking between words. Jughead didn't know what to say all he could do was hug her. He just needed to, had to, hug her. Betty cried into his shoulder. Veronica came up to her and rubbed her back. Everything felt right to Betty. Felt normal. Having her best friend and 'boyfriend' comforting her. She wished that night never happened. She wished she never let him get on that stupid bike. She wished she never answered that call. She wished she never had to lie to him.


End file.
